User talk:JetCell
Adoption Hi. Thanks for trying to start a discussion. The other active admin was a sysop like yourself; you can always see other users' most recent edit date at . I've given you bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Crimson/Red Strike line Why did you change the name of the Crimson Strike series to Red Strike? If the series was called Crimson Strike when it came out, it doesn't seem right to change the name to something else. Pinpoint-Sight Possible Own Boxing I have found an image of what appears to be the Pinpoint sight in its own box and with insturctions. There was a second image which showed the Longshot CS-6, Raider CS-35 and two other blasters, so I am estimating it was released at around 2009. I am not sure what to make of this box, but it is very interesting and looks legitimate. This is the box. Hope anybody here might be able to provide any insight on it. GG370 00:04, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Modification Page/Category I noticed that this Wiki doesn't have many pages or categories about Modifications other than one general page. Is there any particular reason for this? Meaning, do the Admins hate on mods, or is it that nobody is willing to make any pages on this topic? Personally, I think the most important part of nerf are mods, as it is the main reason many people buy nerf guns. If the reason is that not many people are willing to write about mods, here is one person who loves modding and I have hundreds of articles to write about that. I suggest that if you do include mods, this Wiki would not only get over 1000 pages, it will get more visitors as it opens up new interests. I just wanted to confirm before posting any pages concerning mods (such as how to remove air restrictors, plunger padding demo etc.) in case it ends up being something that gets deleted. Once again, just a suggestion. You're the admin, you make the choice. -RipperPro- 21:54, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Hello, I am writing on here because I want to become an admin on this wiki. The reason is that I feel I have contributed quite a lot as compared to other users on the wiki. Another reason is that since we are in opposite time zones, there will always be an admin on the wiki at all times. Lastly, I am an Admin on another wiki, so I am quite experienced in writing CSS and utilising Admin tools. Please consider this request, you won't be dissappointed. Yours Truly, [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper Pro']] 03:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) New Template I noticed that there was a new blaster review template on some of the blaster pages....are they supposed to go on every single blaster page? Just wondering because I wanted to know if I should implement it or not. Thanks. [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper']] 20:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Alpha Trooper CS-18 Someone wrecked the AT page and I can't rollback because of intermediate edits. Just wanted to let you know. [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper']] 15:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) hey jetcell its me ryoteam17 and ive been wondering what u look like so can u post a picture of urself on ur page and can u send me a riend request Large Blaster's Review I wanted to talk to you concerning the protocl for reviewing large blasters......I think that the standards set are too high. The reason is because for range, there is not a single large blaster that can fire stock ranges of 45 feet, let alone 50 feet. Also, a capacity rating of 1 for any blaster that can't hold any less than 11 darts is a bit too harsh, considering that users would rather use smaller clips and keep switching them out rather than use a clumsy drum. This is just my opinion, because with these levels, not a single blaster will not get higher than a 7 Final Score. Thanks for reading this. [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper']] 00:45, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Hey Jet is it possible for me to be a rollback. I would able to rollback intermediate edits made that stalkface porn lover, due to the fact that he keeps making new profiles. Dylan81nerfer 22:42, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hello, I am reapplying for adminship. I definately agree to what you said before, and I did "stick around" adding 15 brand new pages, adding 50 new images, making a total of 400 edits and cleaning up the wiki as much as I could. Please consider the request. Yours truly, [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper']] 15:48, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper']] 20:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Hey Jet, I just spotted a vandal named RJGraffiti. I'm really sorry if I have not contributed in some time, just want to spruce up the Nerf Blaster Wiki. Thanks, and please block this guy before he gets carried away, like StalkerGettingOutOf. NStrikeAgent335 12:58, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Ban this ip: 81.101.196.151 He/She made a page with some inappropriate language.[[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper']] 21:20, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Jet, please block this IP-218.102.198.154. He thinks that the Lumitron is rubbish and just rickrolled me. Please block this guy. NStrikeAgent335 22:10, January 30, 2012 (UTC) : Hi guys, you don't have to notify me every single time a vandal shows up. I notice them in the Wiki Activity and can get rid of them that way. All three of these editors have been dealt with already. Thanks for the concern. JetCell Talk • ] 22:17, January 30, 2012 (UTC) N-Strike Elite Since the new "Elite" pages are up; could you post a notice on the home page please? Oh and I need a lil' help with some templates on the Rampage page... huh... kind of redundant, right? Ram'PAGE PAGE.' Ha Ha. Word Out Ikla bain 02:55, February 6, 2012 (UTC) '' Please remove signing-in feature on adding pictures. Dear JetCell, I sometimes visit Nerf Wiki, and I have noticed that most of the old blasters don't have pictures of them. Since the main reason I visit Nerf Wiki is to get pictures of blasters that I have not heard of, I would like to add pictures of these blasters when I look them up and find that there is no picture of them. When I tried to do this though, I found that you have to have an account to post pictures. Since I am not extremely active, I do not have an account, and I do not want to create one; but whenever I see a blaster without a picture I would like to help the Nerf community by locating a quality picture and quickly posting it. It is just a big hassle to have to set up an account and log in every time I want to help this Wiki by posting a picture, so if possible please disable this annoying feature. Sincerely yours, Blaze Polls Is there any particular reason why polls were removed from comparison pages? Just wondering, [[User:-RipperPro-|'''Ripper]] 14:32, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Improving the nerf wiki Hi JetCell, we need to improve the nerf wiki. because alot of the page's Info box don't have the picture of it, more info needs to be written down like reviews, trivia, about it and other stuff like that. alot of the pages havent even been created by someone. we may also need a new homepage. Yeah stuff like that so yes we need to improve the nerf wikia. we want to be the bestest dart blaster wiki dont we. BURNINGxlegend 08:06, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Where is he? Yes where is he, where is the created of the wiki? i never see him doing anything on the wikia. I don't see him creating pages, editing pages, improving the wikia or anything like that. When i first came to this wiki, i seen your profile and you had alot of edits so i thought you created the wikia. Also what is the creater of the wiki doing anyway? Hey JetCell Hey JetCell, i was on the sawtooth scope page and it was renamed the Sawtooth scope and barrel extension, Is that true that it is also a barrel extension, also it in the list of barrel extensions page. Improving the wiki Hi JetCell, you know how alot of blaster pages don't have the picture of it so im going to be add photos of the item ok. JetCell hi JetCell, we need to improve the nerf wiki. Alot of the blaster pages don't have the picture of it because I added the oictures of the blaster and you removed it. Hey, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't think of how that could be copyrighted at all, I apologize. If there is not a new image up I'll take a picture of the slingshot I have and add it. I'll make sure it doesn't happen in the future. :) hi jetcell im just stoping by to tell you that there is an editer who has ben cusing on nerf pages and is really starting to get annoying. just wanted to see if u are aware! merp Super Soakers Hello Jet, first of all congratulations on joining the NM&R crew! I'm really happy for you, Triangle and Bazookafied. I'd like to ask whether or not there is some sort of Super Soaker guidelines here, because it seems like the Super Soakers here use very similar reviews to those featured on older pages here. If you could message me back, I would be able to help implement the guidelines into the reviews so that we don't have a great blaster like the Hydro Cannon scoring less than a piston blaster like the Scatter Blast. Thanks, GG370 11:29, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I suggest for the fourth category, output, as in how much the blaster can fire in one shot. This would add the fifth category and still be useful, unlike rate of fire. Also, if you need help with Super Soaker articles, I recommend either iSoaker, Super Soaker Central, Aqua Zone or Aqua Nexus. Those sites provide detailed information on most blasters, although it is sometimes hard to find a blaster's range. Also, I like to rate blasters range-wise as 35 feet being 10/10, as most blasters cannot shoot up to 35 feet without elastic pressure. The 10/10 category should be for top-notch blaster scores, so I like to use that. This is how I review blasters: http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:SS as well. Thanks, GG370 21:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey JetCell, I am RoBdOg2.0. I made a nerf dart tag wiki, so check it out and let me know how it is. Add some photos or something! Thanks!RoBdOg2.0 23:47, April 10, 2012 (UTC)RoBdOg2.0 recon CS 6 i urgently need to rollback an edit on the Recon CS 6 page Anthony\934 / talk 14:54, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Videos I've seen videos of the commercials put on various blaster's pages. I want to put a Nerf video I made on my user page. How? Ben Again 01:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, it was no leak. It was just a 20 second vid I did of me kinda showing off my Nerf guns, in a manner similar to a teaser trailer. Anyway, I found out how to put 'em on, so I'm-a do it again. MMr2vJ2c9qw Wait a sec. I already knew about the direct plunger bit, and that's a good thing. But you say the new darts have no effect at all? Then why the crap would they advertise that it's the dart that does all the work!? It made alot of people think that the new blasters were just re-makes with differet colours and missing attachments. Or, at least, I thought that. Ben Again 10:02, May 16, 2012 (UTC) *I wasn't posting leeeaaakkss. And I really loved the Alphatrooper. And on Modworks the guy opend up the Rampage he found and showed it being a direct plunge. But all I posted was a vid of me with my Nerf sauce. Not leaks. That's its own seperate sauce, which I am currently not getting into. Ben Again 10:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC) i realize that you were not posting leaks, after i posted that last comment and watched the actual video. Nerfmaster8 11:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC) NINJA COMMANDO BLASTER Hey, Jetcell. Can you please edit the Ninja Command Blaster Page. I am not a member of the nerf wiki, so I can't post images on pages. Please go to this site: http://www.entertainmentearth.com/prodinfo.asp?number=HJA0525 It has a very good image and facts about the ammunition and "scope". For example, it is packaged with Whistler Darts. Thank You. Ninja Commando Blaster Here is another note: Hasbro is now selling it for $24.99. Please edit the NCB page. Here is the URL: http://www.hasbrotoyshop.com/ProductsByBrand.htm?ID=30182&BR=520&pn=Products%2FCatalog Thanks! (P.S. I am a big fan of yours) Community Speculation I am aware that there is speculation and leaked information being posted. I also find that most people don't take into account the consequences of posting that information. i get the fact that there are some people that want leaked information a head of time because nerf is boring us but i really don't think that is a good excuse to post that information here. Just because nerf stopped their investigation doesn't mean that they can't start it back up again. if we stop the spread of that leaked information, it won't get back to hasbro. Nerf cares about the community but we also need to be careful with the leaked information at hand. Maybe nerf doesn't care anymore, but we still need to watch out. Like people have said, this wiki needs work. I agree, but we have made a lot of progress so far. The curent articles are up to date and are professionally written. as for the new rumors, i feel that the rumor template just isn't enough anymore. Take a look at bulbapedia's warning on speculation, it seems to be more effective than the current rumor template. i understand that this is more of a community wiki, but if we want the community to use this wiki more then we will need to implement more changes. i apologize if i am trying to change this wiki a little too much. i just feel that this would make the wiki better. Nerfmaster8 00:28, May 25, 2012 (UTC) On the topic of Hasbro and Nerf, all I am trying to do is prevent the spread of leaked information. The more it gets thrown around, the more likely that it’s going to get back to Hasbro. They stopped caring if it’s on the blogs but will care if people post on their official page. I have already marked those as spam. My only goal is to prevent this wiki and the community blogs from getting into trouble with Hasbro. Example Warning: PLEASE DO NOT ADD LEAKED INFORMATION OR SPECULATION TO PAGES! Yes, N-Strike Elite is confirmed. Nerfnation has not made an official statement/given out official information about the Pyragon or SnapFire-8, but these blasters have been privately confirmed by Hasbro at either a presentation or the 2012 Toy Fair. As soon as the leaked information is confirmed by a reliable source (Nerfnation/Hasbro), it will be added. Please be sure to check the wiki news, community blogs and Nerfnation (Facebook & Twitter) for further details and information updates. Thank you for your cooperation. Nerfmaster8 16:29, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Article and Review layout General articles ''' Description: year released, overall look, packaging Details: features, accessories, tactical rails Reloading: how to load and fire the blaster Modification: How to modify the blaster, any information regarding modification Review Size: Capacity: Rate of Fire: Accuracy Test: Firing range (Full): 'until the darts first hits the ground' Firing range (accuracy): distance until darts can't hit someone '''This layout would upgrade all the articles so that they would be more professionally written. For the review section, i have 2 range tests because i am unsure which one the community uses. I have not 'gotten 'a clear answer from the majority, in addition these tests are not the most accurate. Nerf probably tests the blasters in doors as opposed to outside, eliminating air resistance. i am aware that i have ommitted the ratings. Nerfmaster8 22:06, June 1, 2012 (UTC) i meant that in general for the articles to use that layout so its easier to find information. Currently some of it is jumbled together. i don't mind having sub sections, just don't leave it useless. Currently, We have the layout for articles but some of the information is not categorized. There are some special categories such as The Hail-Fire switching clips or even a history section. some blasters need them, otherwise it seems out of place. i mean the majority of the articles has what i listed, some just have details mixed in as well. i just want to split that information so its not one giant paragraph. All i am trying to do is create some basic organization as opposed to throwing everything into the description/details. The Review isn't even changed besides the range stuff. You guys can keep the ratings, i really don't care about that. i care about the comments. as for weapon category, if its that big of a deal then i will just drop it. as for ranges, are these done on flat ground at shoulder height indoors or outside? i see some people on YouTube doing it outside and from the top of a wall/stairs. This makes them less accurate. I applaud sgnerf for their efforts at getting more accurate ranges. on the subject of modification, most articles have like a sentence complaining about the reverse plunger. along with the fact that its jumbled together, it makes me want to simply hit delete. I am making a backup of all the articles, as i fix them. I am ommitting the modification and anything else that isn't that useful in my back up. Nerfmaster8 02:31, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I only thought this up because i got stumped trying to fix certain articles such as the Hail-Fire and Longstrike cs-6. i had no clue what to do with the article. I don't know if this is possible, but if we could have a flag system to notify people to help on article it would help a lot. if it was way too messy, we mark it for deletion and work on a new page for the blaster. that should be fine except Details should also include accessories and features of the blaster. i guess some blasters such as the BBB and titan could be classified as special. i didn't know that there were problems with "heavy weaponry" and "explosive" in Foam blasters. the different colored blasters don't really need an article, just listed under the blaster and create a short page for the colored series. sorry for trying to change the entire layout, just trying to improve the wiki. The blasters that i don't do should come from Sgnerf. my results should be compared against theirs for accuracy though. i plan to do my own demo and review on YouTube. i will outline the plan on my youtube account once i get things running there. These will be professionally done videos and i will put the results into my backup article. now that doesn't mean that i will do a video for each blaster, only the ones that i use in the combat videos. Reviews should also have information from Sgnerf- They do a great job, no joke. history information, i am unsure. i feel like even if you separate it off from description its still under the same label. in addition, we need a few people double checking the information here. i am currently doing that, but its not enough. i already started on this layout, just need to finish clip system blasters-extremely long articles. i have the basic information down, didn't keep the off topic information. Nerfmaster8 03:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) it seems like less people are doing review on Nerf because of what happened to pocket. Top page notifications would be what we have now, the first paragraph. That paragraph would be the description section. Move the rest to details. As for different colored series, if there is a performance difference then we can simply list it under the colored series. The colored series main page would have a list of blasters. Example below Whiteout Maverick: This blaster has a much better range than the original due to stronger springs. as for an example, all i did was fish out the important facts. that's all i have written down. i didn't keep any opinions or that kind of stuff. since you wanted an example, its below. i deleted redundant information, the blasters are already categorized under Vortex/Dart Tag/N-Strike. Nerfmaster8 22:04, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Stormfire Just saying, the Stormfire holds up to five darts. The whole page says four. thanks for the update, article has been updated Nerfmaster8 03:26, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Retaliator Dear Jetcell, I just wanted to tell you that the link below has a photo of the Retaliator barrel and it has groves that are twisted. (Finally making it right after 5 years!) http://urbantaggers.blogspot.com/2012/05/google-is-amazing-someones-not-me-n.html Hint: Go to the ninth photo. we are currently not posting speculation/leaked information. thanks for the tip. Nerfmaster8 19:38, June 1, 2012 (UTC) some clarification Edit i think you got confused, the first paragraph of the entire article should be the description. The paragraph below should be details. Example below (Stampede ECS). Reminder: i only kept the facts, nothing else. 'Description' The Stampede ECS (originally the Stampede ECS-18 and the Stampede ECS-50) is an electronic clip systemNerf blaster. It was released on September 9, 2010. The Stampede comes packaged with a Blast Shield, a pop-out bipod/foregrip, three eighteen dart clips, one six dart clip and sixtyStreamline Darts. 'Details' It is powered by six "D" batteries. It features six tactical rails on it, the most of any current Nerf blaster. One is on top of the carrying handle/built-in iron sights, one is on top of the barrel, two are beneath the barrel, and the last two are on both the left and right sides of the barrel. The latter two are covered up when a Blast Shield is attached to the mount atop the barrel. Like most blasters, the jam door is located on top of the Stampede, under the carry handle. Because the blaster does not have a priming mechanism, it does not have a lock and can be opened at any time to remove jammed darts. Clip release buttons are located next to the trigger, on either side of the blaster. The power lever is on the right side of the trigger as well. Two points for clipping a sling or a carrying strap are located at the back of the blaster near the battery compartment. There is also one point located at the front of the blaster above the muzzle. 'Weight Distribution:' The Stampede ECS is one of the heaviest Nerf blasters. Most of the weight is located at the rear of the blaster where the batteries are held, meaning that the center of gravity is backwards from standard firing position. This can be mitigated by adding weight to the front in the form of attachments, but will overall increase the weight.Edit 'Color schmes:' if there is any performance difference list that here.Edit *Standard (yellow/black/orange): *Sonic (clear green): 'Firing'Edit The Stampede is fully automatic, but can be fired single by pulling back the trigger for a second or so. The Stampede features a motorized direct plunger system, giving it a unique priming and firing style. Its internals push forward first. In doing so, the Streamline Dart to be fired is pushed into the breach, and the blaster is primed simultaneously. Then the piston is released to fire the dart using a mechanical equivalent of a slam fire trigger. Then a return spring (the visible black spring) resets the firing mechanism, letting a new dart rise up the clip. It should be noted that because of its firing mechanism, darts that are not loaded perfectly will become damaged. Consistent use will result in dart missing small pieces on the rear. This does not seem to affect the blaster itself (it will affect accuracy, however). Reloading To reload the Stampede, the user must first remove a clip if one is inserted in the blaster. To do so, pull down on the clip release buttons on either side of the trigger. A clip is then placed into the blaster. Reloading is relatively easy compared to other clip system blasters due to the fact that the blaster does not have an external priming mechanism. if you want to keep the modification/trivia and other stuff go for it. THe only thing i care about is the above stuff. Nerfmaster8 20:36, June 2, 2012 (UTC) p articles. may need to add more information that i ommitted but that's about it. as for the other brands, i do like nerf but yeah like you said. the thing with pocket still makes a mad. Nerfmaster8 22:24, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Updated article layout *all information that does not fall under details should be given a new section name* The Maverick REV-6 is an example of what i am looking for in an article. Professional and has a community feel to it. They can add to it, only new information. inaccurate/false information will be deleted. Details: features, accessories, tactical rails Reloading: how to load and fire the blaster Firing: 'How to fire the blaster Modification: How to modify the blaster, any information regarding modification 'Nerfmaster8 04:02, June 3, 2012 (UTC) elite reloading seriously jetcell, even without the leaked video the official image says it all. okay, maybe i shouldn't have mentioned the leaked video in the first place. the only thing we are waiting on is the Hail-Fire firing mechanism. that's about it. i don't know how else the blasters would fire besides what we see in the official image. This doesn't count as leaked information, nerf already confirmed it basically. We need to analyze the information they give us, videos, images and other official announcements. If you really need an official announcement telling you the obvious, that's fine with me. Nerfmaster8 05:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) all right, my bad for taking the official image as the official announcement. your right that we should wait. you do have a good point on the advance handle, but that was before we saw the official image. Nerfmaster8 05:48, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Community warning mis-interpretation talking about leaked information, you even posted it. Snapfire -8's release date is not official, that was from nerf mods and reviews. i tried deleting it but you went and added a source. that was leaked information found on a shopping website just like the original elite images. we need an actual definition of "official announcement". My understanding is that its a range of things including but not limited to official images, YouTube videos (previews/teasers) and posts on Facebook & Twitter. Nerfmaster8 02:54, June 6, 2012 (UTC) okay thanks. i think we need to update the meaning of "official announcement". read my last post. Nerfmaster8 03:17, June 6, 2012 (UTC) for the elite blasters, i don't consider the reloading to be leaked information due to the fact that Nerf already gave the informatin to us. i can compare elite to current blasters (recon and raider), teasers and official image and come to the conclusion that they fire in the same exact way. No need for the leaked video to confirm this. Nerf gave us that information to analyze. Not trying to force you to add it, just my explanation of wanting to add in reloading to those blasters. Its time, this entire elite campaign has just about ended, launch party is just around the corner. Now if you want to wait, that's completely fine with me. i actually wasn't going to update the elite articles, until others started to. I planned to wait until the launch date, but this is fine with me. On Monday, Nerf gave us more details. "We’re planning a few big things to welcome the Nerf N-Strike Elite line to the Nerf family, and you know we’ll share some exclusive deets with you here. Stay tuned." This most likely means a launch party, less chance of firing demonstrations. It doesn't matter, either way we get the confirmed information. on top of the blogs reporting, a week later or so a new video covering what nerfnation missed. The blogs report on the blasters after they get back from the launch party. Nerf wants us to look harder and analyze the information they release. Its to increase hype but at the same time they don't want to give us all the information. this is to keep us interested, now we are a bit annoyed. The only thing Nerf fans are waiting for is the firing videos/launch party details. The bloggers have already announced that it will happen this month, but no date. We shall hear more on the firing mechanisms from them when they get back from the launch party. also, we should add elite to the front page of the wiki now, its a new series. Leave N-Strike until a majority has been replaced, otherwise it will be 3 blasters total and people will be confused. official announcement=launch party, official images, YouTube channel (teasers/previews), nerfnation posts (facebook/twitter), website, Blogs (certain indirect information from nerf). Nerf loves to do things indirectly as opposed to directly. Nerfmaster8 03:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC) i got the launch party information from foamfromabove. I read all of the blogs because they all have information the others don't have or don't post. link: http://foamfromabove.blogspot.com/2012_05_01_archive.html The thing is that this year there was way more information to slowly release than last year with Vortex. Foamfromabove got lucky last year, their friend neil came and let them have fun with the blasters. They already gave us teasers, why another preview video? The teaser is the preview, 360 view and other information it confirmed. nerf confirmed the blaster names and made a small website for elite (only for toy fair information), now hasbro updated the official nerf website; deleted light it up and elite information. If nerf really won't post and its in stores as a quiet release, add the new information. So for the snapfire 8 and Pyragon, if Nerf doesn't say a peep during the entire summer and its in stores then you can assume its confirmed. like i said, Nerf doesn't like to do social media. they hired a public relations to deal with fans. The pr choses what to post, also they are limited by what Hasbro gives them (information/videos). in addition, the pr likes to play games with fans. we have to closely analyze new information they release, no direct answers ever. Nerfmaster8 04:12, June 6, 2012 (UTC) as for the reloading, do you want me to add that in or wait until after the launch party this month? i can wait until foamfromabove indirectly confirms the information from nerf. please add elite to the front page. oh and for the comic-con in july, Nerf will most likely show off the secret not talked about Pyragon, Snapfire 8 and also the Elite blasters in the show cases/displays. They did show off the snapfire 8 in the toy fair however which means that blaster is confirmed indirectly. Nerfmaster8 04:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC) article standards update i wasn't talking about orange's nerf page, i was talking about nerfipedia's administrator orange. he has some strange policy that any upoaded images are considered his property. on the topic of Nerf releasing official image, its fair use of the image on this wiki unless Hasbro comes after us. i list all official images under fair use, we are not profitting from the image just sharing information. Nerfmaster8 19:36, June 6, 2012 (UTC) oh, never mind about the orange thing. i got confused. i was reading nstrike335's talk page and came across it. i mis-read. its the same website you listed, Oranges' nerf page.Nerfmaster8 02:55, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey ive been into nerf for years and never thought about a nerf wikia but i came went to make one and it was already made. so i came here i just wanna know how many people are regulary here and is the chat sometimes full?Turreteer 02:01, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Turreteer i also see your admins/beuracrauts havnt edited (atleast most of them anyway) in along time and just wanted to tell you i always have the free time only have 2 other wikis to take care of so i have the time if extra help is needed Turreteer 02:05, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Turreteer (ninja2) merge/collberation with nerfipedia Do you think it would be a good idea? What i am proposing to both sides is this: nerf wiki handles all nerf products (new and old), while nerfipedia handles all non-nerf products. Nerfmaster8 02:56, June 7, 2012 (UTC) i need an immediate rollback on the raider cs-35 and longshot cs-6. thanks Nerfmaster8 02:59, June 7, 2012 (UTC) that's kind of strange, after i read nstrikeagent335's talk page i found GG and cptriley talking about sharing information and some kind of truce. Nerfmaster8 03:12, June 7, 2012 (UTC) a truce based on page counts? haha now that's funny. Nerfmaster8 22:39, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Im planning on editing quite frequently and trying to get some of my friends on youtube or real life to come and join as well.Turreteer 14:25, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Turreteer warthog image i found one on dartstrike and urban taggers. the urban taggers one is from ebay, sale has already ended. i have contacted dart strike on whether or not we can use their images. link to urban tagger's image form ebay: http://urbantaggers.blogspot.com/2011/01/random-nerf-warthog-spotted-on-ebay.html Nerfmaster8 22:38, June 7, 2012 (UTC) IMPORTANT: found old images-FREE! the images on nerferwiki are public domain and we are free to redistribute the images. note these are imported from nerf hq. if you want to use the images, let me know and i will start to add them in. Nerfmaster8 22:44, June 7, 2012 (UTC) its at the bottom, attribution. i also found another site that i contacted: nerfcenter.com are we allowed to take images from nerfipedia? Nerfmaster8 22:51, June 7, 2012 (UTC) yes, i did ask those site for permission through email. i will get back to you wheni get a response. if you are sure that nerfcenter is dead, then lets take the images and add them here. wait a minute, nerfcenter has a bunch of legal stuff they put up and we have to get an answer before we move forward with taking the images. Nerfmaster8 23:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC)